Parents and caregivers alike are familiar with the hungry screams of their infants. Often convenience makes powdered baby formula a first choice for feeding infants less than one year of age. Typically, a baby bottle is partially filled with water, and a proper measurement (varying by manufacturer) of powdered formula is added to the water within the bottle. The cap and nipple are placed on the baby bottle and the caregiver shakes the bottle until all formula clumps have disappeared. Once the formula has been mixed, it spoils quickly, and therefore must be consumed quickly. When at home, this relatively easy task is mildly cumbersome when a baby is screaming with hunger, to downright laborious when it is three in the morning. However, when traveling with a baby it is all but impossible. There is often no running water, no level surface to measure the powdered formula, and no level surface to pour the powdered formula into the bottle.